Highschool with a twist
by Shelb54
Summary: hey guys new story hope you like it its about Loren and her brother go to a new school due to a certain event and will her new crush accept her life or when he finds out about her past walk out
1. Chapter 1

hey guys new story let me know what you think give me some ideas anyway this story was requested by one of the people that read my writing and its were Loren and Eddie are in high school Eddie's popular and Loren's the hot new girl. Anyway I don't own the characters or plotline of Hollywood heights.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_I'm walking out to my porshe in a hot pink crop top with blue jean short shorts on my way to my new school I hope this year is different than last year. Last year every guy was hitting on me I mean who can blame them im sexy. a bad ass, and I don't put up with drama and shit. Not to mention my brother is going to come to this school to that means I'm ganna have to deal with him, his friends and all the parties he's ganna throw I just hope that these friends are nothing like his other once that would always flirt with me._

* * *

_At school..._

_as im walking into the school many people are staring at me and them I see a flash of neon colors invade my eye site _

Girl: hi im Mellissa but you can call me Mel. Are you new here?

: yeah im Loren

Mel: well I can see were going to be aweso...

_all of sudden she stops talking I wonder whats going on _

: what is is

_the next thing I know she points behind me and its non other than my brother and what looks to be his new crew I mean school hasn't even started yet and he has 7 new friends. I shrug at Mel and she is looking at me as if im crazy _

: what

Mel: how are you not drolling over them there the hottest guys in school and the new guy is the hottest

: that new guys is my brother Anthony

Mel: tha..tha..that's..you..your brother

: yeah

_next thing I know the idiot comes up to us and puts his arm around my sholder and all his friends look jealous _

: what do you want Anthony

anthony: what I cant come see my sister

_all his friend look relieved and I just role my eyes_

: no you cant unless you want something

Anthony: I want to throw a party tonight

: so...

Anthony: mom and dad left for a few weeks and left you in charge because of what happened last year... anyway so that means that I have to ask you to let me and it seems stupid but whatever

:I don't care

Anthony: wow really?

: if I said no would you have listened

Anthony: no anyway thanks

_I opened my mouth to say something but then Anthony added_

Anthony: I know I know no one goes up to you floor of the house

Mel: your floor?

: we live in a giant house I have my own floor with a gym, kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom, guest bedroom, game room, and living room same with Anthony and my parents and then we have a floor that none of us stay on so its used for parties

_every ones jaws dropped except for my brother _

Anthony: anyway the guys are sleeping over to

: what ever but again they step foot on my floor I hope you told them im a black belt or did you forget what happened to eric

Anthony: Lo that was one time and your the one that decided to come back from you jog sweaty and in short shorts and a sports bra

: and he's the one that decided to fallow me and the only reason he didn't go to the hospital is because you and Ryan decided to separate me from him

Anthony: hows Ryan anyway?

: we broke up

Anthony: oh im sorry

_then he hugs me and I notice that everyone was still there _

: its whatever anyway you ganna introduce me to your friends

Anthony: yeah Loren this is Cameron ( pretty hot)...Adam( not my type but cute)... Dylan( pretty cute)... Ian( cute but not my type)...Tyler( bad boy but is really sexy)...Eddie(hot and sexy but you can tell he has a huge ego) guys this is my sister Loren

: Anthony this is Mel

_I give him a huge and whisper_

_:she thinks your hot just don't hurt her_

* * *

_After school..._

_Anthony: Loren were here_

_: okay im in the kitchen _

_they walk into the kitchen and they see..._


	2. Chapter 2

yet guys got inspired and I couldn't leave you hanging for that long so I decided to add a chapter I don't own the Hollywood heights

* * *

_previously on Highschool with a twist..._

_Anthony: Loren were home _

_: okay im in the kitchen _

_they walk into the kitchen and they see..._

* * *

_they see Loren in a full blown make out with a guy when the guy pulls back Loren blushes and the guy goes up to Anthony and give him a bro hug _

_Guy:hey man how's it been_

_Anthony: great but I'm surprised your here Ryan_

_Ryan: oh you know just wanted to see my best bud In the whole world _

_Anthony: i thought you guys broke up _

_Loren: well we did because I was done with my classes an I had to move with you an mom and we knew a long distance thing is hard but guess who convinced his parents to slow him to move in with us _

_Ryan: yeah I hope you don't mind _

_Anthony: of course not as long a you keep it in the pants and yes I know you've done it before but I don't wan to hear anything between the floor like before_

_All the guys look shocked I just stand there as if I've had this conversation a million times witch I problem have_

_Loren:I we do anything I'll take It to the basement so you won't hear a pep_

_Ryan:so who up to get there passes beat I granthef auto?_

_All the guys say:a if an then they take off to the game not be for Ryan gab me anther kiss that is_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for taking forever to update my stories but I plan on updating them all today.I don't own Hollywood heights or the characters. Enjoy

* * *

Previously on highschool with a twist

All the guys say okay and run off to play video games but not before Ryan gave Loren a kiss on the cheek

* * *

Now on highschool with a twist

Lorenz pov three hours later

The guys are getting the house ready for the party while I'm getting into a black string bikini I place short Jean shorts and walk down stairs to find Anthony and Ryan in a huge fight

:what is going on here!

Both of them turned to me shocked my brother looked losses and Ryan looked scared

:are one you going to tell me on continue to look at teacher other

Anthony:go a head tell her

:tell me what

Ryan: Loren listen and don't be mad cause technically we weren't together

:what did you do

Ryan: I kinda you know have a kid he's a year old an I never knew about him tile today

I ran back up stairs I hear Ryan yelling at me to stop but I just ignore him then I hear footsteps following me

It's Anthony of course

:what do you want

Anthony:to know if your okay

:my boyfriend has a kid why would I not be okay

Then there was a knock on the door

Ryan:Loren?...listen I know you problems wan nothing to do with me and nothin to do with m son but I wan to be In his life and its either I take him or he goes into foster care and. I Want you to go with me to meet him I understand if you don't want to but please I need you now more than ever

Loren: your lucky I luv you

Ryan:so you'll go with me

Loren:of course

* * *

Three days later...

Today's the day I meet Ryan's son I'm so nervous what if he don't like me

Ryan: ready?

I just nod my head and we get out of the car and walk up to the house we knock on the door and a really pretty girl who looks ally like me answers the door

Girl:Ryan he's over here and who is this

Ryan: my girlfriend I hope you don't mind I couldn't do this alone Loren this is Britney

:nice to meet you

Brit:you too

We walked In to see the cutest little boy crawling around the boxes on the floor

Ryan: what's his name

Brit: cody

With that said Ryan walked over and picked up the adorable little boy and started to tAlk to him

Ryan: hi cody I'm your daddy

Then I heard the cutest thing ever

Cody: da...Dada

This brought tears to both mine and Ryan's ears then Ryan brought him over to me an handed him to me wile he started to load the car with his stuff when he said something else

Cody: ma...mama

That's when all he'll broke loose Britney

Britney(yelling): did he just call you mama you are not his mama I am I don't want you spyware near my son

Ryan: you can do that cause he's mine and you already signed over your rights so If I want him around Loren then he will be and I think it's cute he's calling her mama she wouldn't give him up or hide him from his dad for a year

Brit:just get her out of here leave and don't come back

With that we left cody started crying when we both sat in the front so I got in the back and was playing with him tile he fell asleep and I climbed back in the front and Ryan was looking at me as if i was a super hero or something

:what

Ryan :your amazing you know that

:how

Ryan:you are already acting like his mom and he lucky to have you

:I love you and I'd love to be his mom

Ryan:I love you too

:I have an awesome idea what if you guys moved in with me my floor is like a loft and there's room for you both if you want that

Ryan:I ...


	4. Chapter 4

High school with a twist

**Hey guys sorry that it's taken me so long to update any of my stories I plan on updating them today I've been gone for my whole entire summer and I'm still not back but I finally got the Wi-Fi figured out so let me know what you think I'm trying to make my stories longer**

Previously…

Ryan: you are already acting like his mom and he is lucky to have you

: I love you and I'd love to be his mom

Ryan: I love you too

: I have an awesome idea what if you guys moved in with me on my floor is like a loft and there's room for you both if you want that

Ryan: I….

Now on high school with a twist

Ryan: I think that's an awesome idea as long as you're sure this is what you want

: I wouldn't have it any other way

_We arrive at my house and Ryan unloads the car while I grab Cody he starts to stir in my arms and right when I walk in the house he starts to talk _

_Cody: mama _

_And now I realize all the guys in my house of course there Anthony's friends they all look dumbfounded about seeing me with a baby the Anthony walks up to me_

Anthony: so this is Cody

: Yeah this is Cody

Anthony: he's calling you mama already

: Well I'm the only thing he has for a mom so yeah and I'm okay with it

Anthony: can I hold him

: Now that is up to his daddy

Ryan: of course it's okay

_I hand him over to Anthony _

: I'll be right back babe

_I kiss his cheek and Cody's head them I run upstairs to sort out my present for both of my boys and then I went to change my clothes and then I went back downstairs_

: Hey guys I'm going for a run Ryan you know which floor is mine right

Ryan: of course and if I remember correctly no one is allowed on your floor

: I'll make an acceptation for my two favorite boys plus when did my rule ever stop you before

Ryan: okay you wanted me on your floor and you know it anyway I'll bring Cody's things up in a few

: yeah that's why I chased you with a bat back to Anthony's room and hit him in a place no man or boy wants to be hit well in his case boy

Ryan: oh yeah but I'm talking about after we started dating not before and sorry about that man how ya feeling

Anthony: oh ya know hurting like hell and thanks for that sis I proble can't have kids now

: don't tell Mel that I know for a fact that she wants at least 2

Anthony: why you bringing up Mel

: Cause she likes you trust me anyway as much fun as this is I'm not doing any heavy lifting so you and your friends can help I will be back in like thirty

Them I left

**Ryan Pov:**

**Damn I forgot how hot Loren was man being away from her for 2 months really makes you horny **

**:okay so yall ready to get this done before she gets back cause you don't want to see a mad Loren**

**Anthony: yeah let's go **

**Cody: Le goes**

**Everyone: awe, he's so cute**

**Everyone grabs boxes and bins of his clothes and toys and fallows me upstairs I have one box in one hand and help Cody walk up the stairs with the other**

**Times skip…..to after the boxes are up stairs witch took a good 15 mins**

**My first reaction when I walk into the room for Cody was Loren really out did herself the room was painted and had furniture and had toys and a dresser and a book shelf **

**Everyone: wow **

**Anthony was standing there smiling like a freak**

**Next we hear a voice in the doorway**

**Girl: so you like it**

**: Loren it's amazing how you did this in such short time **

**Loren: oh you know worked my mommy magic while you guys cleaned up the party the other day**

**: I don't know what to say**

**Loren (sarcastically): umm how about thank you **

**Cody: tant fu mama**

**Loren: your welcome baby**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…..

: Loren it's amazing how you did this in such short time

Loren: oh you know worked my mommy magic while you guys cleaned up the party the other day

: I don't know what to say

Loren (sarcastically): umm how about thank you

Cody: tent Fu mama

Loren: your welcome baby

Now... at school the next day

(Loren's Pov)

I'm walking through the school looking for either Ryan or Anthony but they are no where to be found I'm about to round the corner where the front door of the school is when I her someone talking

Guy: I wish she wasn't with him its ridiculous

Guy2: I'm sorry man but she loves him and now she has a little boy to look up to her as his mom she would never leave him like that

Guy: I understand that but I wish she would

I then round the corner to find Anthony and his friend Eddie and they both look shocked to see me but I just walk right over to them

: Hey guys what's up

Both: hey Loren and nothing much

: Anyway have either of you seen Ryan

I saw a hint of sadness in eddies eyes but it was gone in a second

Anthony: I though I saw him at his locker with some girl named Chloe

Guilt went across his face and he tried to hid it but I saw it

: What were they doing?

Anthony: nothing

: I know it wasn't nothing when you voice goes high just tell me so I know what to prepare for when I walk over there and your my big brother I know you don't want me to get hurt

Anthony: she was all over him and he wasn't pushing her away he was just standing there with a smirk on his face but I could see that it was ganna go somewhere

: Okay ill see ya later

Anthony: Loren where are you going

: To see my boyfriend and possible dump him

I then run off to find Ryan but when I do I feel tears come into my eyes

: I can't believe you

I screamed and then I ran away but I could hear him yelling for me to let him explain but I keep running right into my brothers arms I didn't care if his friends saw me cry but when he did he was pissed and was ready to kill Ryan but knew he had to be there for me but as soon as he saw Ryan running after me is when he wanted to kill him the most

Ryan: please let me explain

: no I want you to go away and stay away I put up with the fact you have a kid and I welcomed him with open arms but the day after you cheat and how do I know that you weren't always cheating huh? But you know what I'm done with you for good I'll still be there for Cody but you and I are done

Ryan(with tears in his eyes) please Loren it isn't what it looked like she kissed me right when you came by I didn't have a chance to push her off when you yelled

: okay I can handle that but the fact that you where flirting with her before I cant I understand you looking at other girls but I don't expect you to act on it buy flirting and don't you dare say you weren't cause Anthony saw you so game over your 3 strikes are up

with that I walked away without looking back and hopped into my car and drove home and moved Ryan's stuff out of my room and into the game room I then ordered a bed and dresser and removed the games and chairs and had the bed and stuff placed In I then hear the front door open and hear Cody screaming and crying for me so I go down stairs and see someone I didn't want to

: I'm right here baby what's wrong

Cody: I tout you weft me

: I'd never leave you but one day you'll leave me

Cody: newer mama

: How about we go upstairs I bought you some new toys

Cody: yay new toys

I then pick Cody up and carry him upstairs with Ryan trailing behind once we got to Cody's room I showed him the new toys and I played with him then got up I could tell Ryan wanted to say something but didn't know how so I did

: I moved you stuff into the game room I send all my games and chairs to a spare room on the first floor and I got you a bed and stuff it's all unpacked but I want you to know even though we broke up I still want to be Cody's mom if that's what you want otherwise I can have both of your guys stuff in the empty floor and I'll stay out of his life for good just please don't bring girls over every night it does hurt you know but I want us to be friends until I know I can trust you again

Ryan: Loren I…


End file.
